Acceptance
by AzzerthePirate
Summary: Based on an RP. Blaine goes home to get accepted by his parents for his relationship with Kurt. Established, mentioned, Klaine.


**A.N: This came about from an RP (I play Blaine) and he had told his parents about Kurt. He goes home to talk to them about it. I wrote the fic because it just wouldn't leave me alone. **

**Summary: Blaine goes home to get acceptance from his parents about Kurt. Established Klaine. **

**Parings/Characters: Klaine(mentioned) Blaine, Kurt (Mentioned), Arthur (Blaine's dad, O.C), Ellie (Blaine's Mother,O.C)**

**Disclaimer: -insert generic disclaimer about not owning-**

**ON WITH FIC!**

* * *

Blaine pulled into the driveway of his house. He keyed off the engine and took a few deep breaths '_You can do this. You can do this' _He mentally chanted. He got out the car, locking it, and walked up to the front door. He opened the door and looked around. He could hear his mother humming from the kitchen

"I'm home!" he shouted, the humming stopped and his mom stood in the doorway of the kitchen, looking at him. Blaine averted his eyes, finding a spot on the floor more interesting. '_This is it'_ He thought, 'she_ hates me... they're going to kick me out... Oh god'_ He squeezed his eyes shut, then forced them open so he could look at his mom. She smiled and walked over to him, bringing him into a bone crushing hug that lasted several minutes. She pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh darling. I'm sorry I didn't accept you right away. I love you, you're my son and I'm sorry I made you feel any other way. Come... Let's go and talk about this over some coffee... I just made a fresh pot" She walked into the kitchen and left Blaine standing there awkwardly. He regained his composure and followed her. He sat at the table and accepted the coffee his mom gave him. "So, Darling. Tell me all about this boy" She took a sip and Blaine did the same.

"Well... Uh... His name is Kurt. He's a counter-tenor on the Warblers, he's the most fashionable guy I have ever met, he is also the most beautiful. He has tendencies to be a complete diva, but can be very compassionate and loving at the same time. His voice is like an angels and..." Blaine trailed off, blushing. His mother had a smile on her face.

"Sounds like you are very into him" She took another sip of her coffee, prompting Blaine to do the same.

"I am... I-I... I think I love him... I mean... I do... I've told him... And... We've been... _intimate_ a couple of times" Blaine was full on blushing now. He couldn't believe he had just told his _mother_ that.

"how intimate?" She asked. She noticed the wide eyed, blushing look on her son. "Don't worry. I won't tell you off, Blaine, I just want to know. I think I deserve to know as your mother" Blaine, took another sip of coffee.

"Uh.. Well... We first had... _sex_... after our date on valentines day... Then on my birthday and a couple of other times..." Blaine couldn't look his mom in the eye. He just couldn't. This was so awkward.

"Hmm... Are you using protection?" She asked, looking at her still blushing son.

"Y-Yeah... We are... Uhm, mom?" He finally locked eyes with her. She nodded for him to continue. "C-Could you not tell Dad? I-I don't think he'll like it very much" Blaine pleaded, his hazel eyes boring into the light brown ones of his mother.

"Of course. Although he will probably ask the same thing" She drank some more coffee. "Look... I'm happy for you. I really am. It's time you found someone... And if he loves you-" Blaine cut her off.

"He does..."

"Well, there's nothing for me to say then. You're happy, he's happy, I'm happy. Your father will come round. He was just shocked that you got a boyfriend. I don't think he fully came to terms with you being gay, and now that you've got a boyfriend he just needs time. How about we bake some cookies for when he gets home?" She said, taking both her and Blaine's now empty mugs and setting them in the sink.

"Yeah, okay..." He got up and went to get out the ingredients and set them out on the counter. His mother got out all the measuring tools and started to expertly measure out the right ingredients. Blaine stood at the side letting his mom do all the work, his cookies where never as good as hers.

Half an hour later the cookies where done and on the counter cooling. Blaine was sitting in the chair and dreading the upcoming conversation he would be having with his dad. He heard the door open and his mother go out to greet his dad. _'show time'_ he thought. Blaine stood up to greet his dad.

"hey, dad... Good to see you" Blaine shifted nervously. Blaine's dad, Arthur, nodded at him and took a cookie and a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Blaine sat opposite him and folded his hands in his lap. After a few tense minutes, Arthur spoke up.

"So, Blaine... Tell me... Who is this boy?" Arthur looked at Blaine and continued to stare.

"Uh, Well his name is Kurt"

"Where did you meet?"

"On the staircase... He was spying for his old schools glee club and tried to fool us. We went out for coffee afterwards with Wes and David"

"How long have you known each other?"

"A few months?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Little over a month" Blaine was getting more and more anxious with each question.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. I would do anything for him" Blaine looked at his dad and could see his dad was shocked with the honesty that came with the statement.

"How-" Arthur was cut off.

"Arthur! Enough..." Blaine's mother, Ellie, was looking back and forth between her husband and her son. Arthur nodded and stood.

"If you'll excuse me, I need some time to think about this" Arthur walked out of the kitchen and into the study, shutting the door behind him. Blaine visibly slumped in his seat. Ellie hurried over to him and pulled him up to her, hugging him again.

"He hates me... Doesn't he?" Blaine said, in such a small voice, that Ellie had to strain to hear him.

"No, darling, he doesn't... Just give him a couple of hours... Why don't you go and play some video games or something to take your mind off of it while I clean up in here?" Ellie let her son go. He nodded and took off in the direction of his bedroom. A few minutes later, she could hear the faint tones of a guitar and smiled to herself.

* * *

Two hours later, Blaine found himself in the kitchen with a maths textbook out in front of him. He had tried studying in his room, but had found far too many distractions, so he thought it best to do it in the kitchen, the only distraction there was his mother. He had his iPod in and couldn't hear when his father had walked in, he only noticed him there when he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Blaine. Turn your iPod off for a moment and close your textbook" Arthur gave a small smile and sat opposite him. Blaine did as he was told and swallowed loudly. He was not looking forward to this. Arthur sighed. "Son. I... Want to apologise if I implied that I wasn't happy. I am... It's just... I wasn't used to the idea of you being gay and having a boyfriend... I want you to be happy.

I guess what I'm trying to say is... I accept you, and I am happy for you... I want to meet this boy and I want you to be able to tell me anything. I love you and I will support you through everything that you do" Arthur was smiling and Blaine had his mouth hanging open slightly. He quickly blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. He got up and walked over to his dad, hugging him tightly. "I love you son." Arthur hugged his son just as tight.

"I love you too, Dad" Blaine buried his head into his dad's chest, Ellie stood there at the side looking at her two favourite men and smiled warmly. Arthur looked over at his wife and beamed at her, moving an arm to welcome her into the hug, he kissed her softly on the lips and his son lightly on his curly mop of hair. They all pulled away at the same time. Blaine wiping away tears.

"Okay, Blaine. Get on with your maths homework. Don't want you falling behind on your studies now do we?" Arthur smiled, and Blaine sat back down opening his textbook at the right page. "Oh, Blaine... I need to know... Have you and Kurt had sex yet?" Arthur asked. Blaine blushed hard and started mumbling and stuttering incoherently. Arthur nodded, knowing everything just from his stuttering. "Okay, just use protection" Arthur snickered and walked out the room leaving a giggling wife and a baffled, blushing, mumbling son.

Arthur loved being a father.

* * *

**A.N; hoped you liked it. Please leave a review! They make my day, and I'll give you cyber!cookies! : D**

**xxDarknessxx**


End file.
